


To trochę straszne, że się boisz, nieprawdaż?

by jilliansgoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ale nie jest, chyba jest zabawnie, coś jakby crack?, miał być drabble, nie umiem w długość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliansgoddess/pseuds/jilliansgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strach wynika z natury człowieka, powiedział kiedyś ktoś mądry. Jednak asgardzkiemu tak-jakby-byłemu-obalonemu-cokolwiek-królowi nie bardzo przystaje, prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To trochę straszne, że się boisz, nieprawdaż?

**Author's Note:**

> Brak Clinta jest rzeczą smutną, nie wiem, jakim cudem w ogóle brak tutaj Clinta ;-;  
> Dalej nie umiem w tagi i tytuły...  
> W długość też nie umiem...  
> Prawa autorskie dzielone z betą, of course.

Loki rozejrzał się przerażonym wzrokiem po ciasnym korytarzu, oświetlonym jedynie przez kilka niewielkich źródeł nadeń. Pięści zacisnął mocno, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Już dawno zapomniał, jak to jest stanąć oko w oko z mrocznymi, nieznanymi siłami. W jednym momencie wszystkie chwile, które prawie skończyły się jego śmiercią, wydawały się być błahe, wręcz niegroźne. Cała odwaga opuściła jego ciało w ciągu ułamka sekundy, sprawiając, iż czuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. I nie w ten przyjemny, chodź-tu-no-już-chodź-szybko-Loki-proszę sposób. Chciał uciec, lecz mógł stać przerażony i przewidywać śmierć, która na pewno czyhała na niego za drzwiami na końcu korytarza.

– Nie pójdę tam – wymamrotał, oddychając płytko, ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie. Czuł się, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć i naprawdę mu się to nie podobało.

– Rogasiu, daj spokój – odpowiedział mu Stark, z mieszanką nieudolnie ukrytej czułości i jawnego rozbawienia w głosie, jednocześnie popychając Asgardczyka lekko do przodu. – Ten cholerny ząb boli cię już tygodnia.


End file.
